


Sweeter Than Icing

by justdk



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Makoto and Haru get ready for the first Christmas party at their apartment





	Sweeter Than Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas gifts for one of my very good friends!

Somehow Makoto’s managed to reduce the string of neatly packaged twinkle lights into a Gordian knot. He stares at the lights and sighs. It’s not his fault; it’s Shiro’s. The tiny white kitten attacks the lights again, alternating between hissing and purring.

“Haru!” Makoto calls. “Help me!”

Haru peeks out from the kitchen, his hands covered in flour. He looks down at where Shiro is battling the lights and smiles. It’s that perfect, soft, amused, barely there smile that makes Mako weak.

“I’m baking,” Haru says, holding up his hands as evidence. Makoto sighs. Asking Haru to multitask is a lost cause but this untangling project needs more than two hands, especially with Shiro undoing all of his progress. Shiro pounces on Haru’s slippers, biting and kicking while Haru just stands there and laughs.

“Maybe she’ll go bug you now and I can finally get the lights put up,” Makoto suggests hopefully.

“No cats in the kitchen,” Haru tells Shiro. He gives her a solemn look. Haru always talks to the cat like she actually understands what he’s saying. No baby talk for him. Shiro meows loudly and scampers off towards their bedroom.

“How do you do that?” Makoto asks. “She never listens to me.”

“I share my grilled mackerel with her,” Haru replies. He eyes the jumbled lights and frowns. “I’ll be right back.”

Makoto lies back on the floor and scrolls through his phone, searching for the perfect holiday playlist. He finds one with songs from movie soundtracks, ones that he actually knows, and presses play. “All I Want for Christmas” fills the small apartment and Mako hums along. His phone pings with a new message from Nagisa. It’s a picture of him and Rei at the bakery, both of them swooning over the cakes. Makoto grins. They’re going to have so many sweets tonight; hopefully Rin and Sousuke will bring something savory. Mako takes a picture of the light disaster and sends it to Nagisa with a string of crying emojis.

“Okay.” Haru settles down on the floor next to Makoto, his legs folded under him. “What are we working with?”

Haru has icing smudged on his cheek and it’s too cute to resist. Mako reaches over, cupping Haru’s face, and leans in.

“Makoto?” Haru looks at him with surprise, a faint blush spreading across his face. _So cute_.

“Hold still a moment.” Makoto licks at the dab of frosting and gives Haru a peck over his now clean cheek. “There! You had some frosting on your face.”

Haru blinks his wide, blue eyes and brushes his fingers over his cheek, smiling softly. “Thanks.”

Makoto bites his lip and grins. “Of course.” He picks up the ball of lights and sets it between them. Haru examines it for a moment, head cocked to he side, his hair falling into his eyes.

“How…” his voice is hushed, mystified, “did you do this?”

“It was Shiro!” Makoto protests. Haru just shakes his head. “I know,” Makoto says, his head hanging down, “I’m a bad dad.”

Haru takes his hand, squeezing gently. “Not bad,” he says. “It’s hard to be strict when she’s so cute.”

“Right?!”

Makoto wants to forget decorating and just relax with Haru but they only have a few hours before the others come over so they get to work on the lights. Haru gets up when the kitchen timer goes off and hurries into the kitchen. They’ve made good progress. The lights are almost untangled since princess Shiro has gone off to take a nap in their room.

Haru returns with a cookie in each hand. They’re shaped like penguins and haven’t been frosted yet since they’re hot from the oven.

“Open up,” Haru tells him, holding the cookie out.

“You’re hand feeding me?” Makoto perks up. “I must have been extra good this year.”

Haru blushes and looks away but still holds the cookie to Makoto’s mouth. Makoto takes a big bite and moans happily. “So good…” Now Haru’s blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. _Score._ “You’re a genius, Haru.”

“It’s just gingerbread,” Haru mutters. He pushes the last bite into Makoto’s mouth, his fingertips lingering on Mako’s lips. Makoto’s heart skips a beat. “They’ll be better with frosting.”

“Y-yeah,” Makoto stammers. _Damn_. He loves to tease Haru but he immediately loses his cool whenever Haru teases him.

“Come on.” Haru stands up and offers Makoto his hand. “These lights won’t hang themselves.”

Between the two of them they turn the living area into a cozy winter wonderland of twinkle lights and origami stars that Makoto made with the kids from his swim class. The houseplants are decorated with festive ribbons that Shiro will surely remove. Haru hangs old ornaments that they had made in school. In the middle is Haru’s self-proclaimed masterpiece – a wood carving of Iwatobi-chan, their high school mascot.

“Wow,” Makoto chuckles, “I can’t believe you still have all these, Haru-chan. Look! I remember when we made these as kids.” He holds up a seashell with their names painted on one side.

“Of course I kept them,” Haru says softly. He takes Makoto’s hand. “We made them together.”

“Haru…” Makoto gathers his boyfriend into his arms, holding him tightly. “Did you ever think,” he asks, “we would end up like this? Living together?”

Haru tips his head up and smiles a little. “I couldn’t imagine a future without you. But… I was scared, too. I didn’t know if it was possible or if you wanted it, too.”

Makoto pushes Haru’s hair off his forehead and kisses him. “I worried about the same things,” he confesses. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to care for anyone the way I did for you, but I told myself I could be happy just staying by your side. I’m glad that we took this step.”

They hug each other, Makoto resting his cheek against the top of Haru’s head. He sighs deeply, content to hold and be held. At least until the timer goes off again.

“The cookies!” Haru breaks out of his arms and runs to the kitchen.

Makoto examines the room. He’s pleased with their decorating and, having nothing else to add, joins Haru in the kitchen. He starts washing up dishes while Haru ices the gingerbread cookies. Instead of using Christmas themed shapes he’s made dolphins, sharks, whales, penguins, and butterflies. The icing, however, is green, red, yellow, and white. Typical Haru. Makoto takes an iced dolphin and chews slowly, enjoying the sweet and spicy tastes.

“Good?” Haru asks. He’s wearing the apron Makoto bought him as a housewarming gift and it looks damn good on him.

“Perfection,” Makoto says, blowing a chef kiss at him.

Haru grins. “Just don’t tell my coach how many cookies I eat.”

“Your secrets are safe with me,” Makoto promises, crossing his heart.

Makoto hangs out in the kitchen, making tea and telling Haru about the party his swim class had. Time passes faster than he realized because before he knows it the doorbell rings, announcing the arrival of their friends.

Rei and Nagisa, for some reason, are dressed like Christmas elves.

Rei takes one look at Makoto and Haru and groans. “Nagisa! You told me it was a costume party!”

Nagisa dissolves into peels of laughter. “I knew you would fall for it! I just wanted to see you in a cute elf costume. Merry Christmas to me!”

“You do look very nice,” Makoto assures him.

“W-well..” Rei splutters awkwardly, shoving his glasses up and looking away.

“We brought cake!” Nagisa gives the cake box to Haru and follows him to the kitchen. “Your place is so cute! Oh! Cookies!!” He grabs a penguin and holds it up like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “Rei!!! It’s a penguin!”

“Yes,” Rei says seriously. “Interesting coloring…”

The bell rings again and Makoto leaves them in the kitchen to answer the door. Rin and Sousuke are dressed sharply in button up shirts and slacks, complete with jacket and tie. Makoto laughs, imagining the group picture.

“What the hell, Sousuke!” Rin turns on his date. “You said it was fancy! Why is Makoto wearing lounge pants and a fucking Henley!”

“But you look so good, babe,” Sousuke says. “All you ever wear these days is sports gear.”

“I look damn good in sports gear, you geezer!”

“I’m not saying you don’t—”

“Hey! Why don’t you come in?” Makoto interrupts. He glances around, worried about disturbing their neighbors. “Rei and Nagisa are already here.”

The apartment feels crowded but homey with all their friends. Sousuke sets down the pizzas he and Rin brought, along with a bottle of wine. It’s been forever since all of them have had a chance to hang out and the volume rises as they all try to tell stories, jokes, and reminisce. Except Haru, of course. He sits close to Makoto, smiling and nodding his head but letting the others talk. Shiro comes out once they start in on the pizza. She wanders from boy to boy, begging for scraps.

After they finish eating Nagisa suggests they take couple pictures under the mistletoe. He and Rei do a cute pose and kiss. Sousuke dips Rin back and gives him a dramatic kiss. When it’s their turn Makoto lets Haru take the lead, not sure if his boyfriend would be okay with a public kiss or not. They stand beneath the mistletoe, looking at each other and holding hands. Nagisa counts down for the picture and at the last second Haru pulls Makoto down and kisses him. Nagisa cheers and Haru blushes. Makoto’s so happy that he can’t stop smiling.

“Ugh. You’re too cute,” Rin complains. “Bring out the cookies and let’s get this romcom started.”

While the others settle in for the movie Makoto follows Haru into the kitchen. There, in the relative privacy, he gives Haru a real kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Haru,” he whispers.

Haru smiles up at him. “Merry, Christmas, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
